


looking on, he sings the songs

by bandastrophic (werelocked)



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, unless singing counts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelocked/pseuds/bandastrophic
Summary: Looking on, she sings the songsThe words she knows, the tune she humsOr, Richard trying to surprise Taron doesn't work out like he planned





	looking on, he sings the songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punk_rock_yuppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/gifts).



> this completely came out of nowhere, after three or four straight days of crying about Rocketman later  
> this story is 100% fake if any 100% real actor would see this I would probably evaporate  
>   
> thanks Jas for being a beta to a fandom you know nothing about ❤  
> dedicated entirely to Erin for supporting this and all the other sexy soap operas

Richard fumbled putting the key in the lock.

His haste made the process more difficult, so once inside he dumped his bags in the hallway to save time. He’d deal with it later, after his search.

A quick lap on the first floor was unsuccessful. Empty kitchen, empty living and dining room. Richard raced up the stairs, peeking into open doorways on the second floor on the way to the balcony off their bedroom. A quick scan of the backyard didn’t show signs of anyone else being home. He didn’t bother checking the garage; Taron could easily call a car without using one of his own.

Richard stared down at the pool for a moment, as if hoping Taron would miraculously emerge from its crystal clear depths. He smothered a wave of disappointment. His boyfriend had no idea he’d be home, that Richard had begged off work a few days early to surprise him.

Just because they’d been on the phone together moments before Richard’s car picked him up at the airport didn’t mean his boyfriend wasn’t busy. Taron always made time to answer his calls, much to the chagrin of some directors.

Crossing the balcony he went back inside. He resigned himself to go to bed, maybe watch some telly, and wait for Taron. Taron hadn’t mentioned having plans and could be gone for hours. Not quite the surprise Richard had planned but the end result of seeing his boyfriend was the real goal.

Just as he unbuttoned his shirt and made his way to the closet, he heard a noise. The en-suite bathroom door was slightly cracked and Richard thought he heard something echoing inside.

He pushed the door of the massive bathroom open further. From his spot next to the double vanity he had a perfect view of the empty shower, and occupied bathtub.

“ _Blue jean baby, L.A lady, seamstress for the band_ ,” Taron sang out, voice low and raspy.

He had his back to the door so he couldn’t see Richard, even as he tilted his head back and sank further in the water. “ _Pretty eyed, a pirate smile, you'll marry a music man._ ”

Richard didn’t move, frozen in admiration. Even without knowing, Taron put on a lovely show. Between the singing talent evident from the first few lines of the song and the way Taron’s shoulder muscles rippled as he stretched, Richard was speechless.

A thought hit him. If they’d just been on the phone earlier, Taron must’ve been drawing his bath in the background. A few candles were lit on the marble tub frame across from him and there was a mug of tea within arms reach. A fluffy gray robe was folded on top of a discarded silk robe. At some point, he’d gotten innocently undressed - without initiating one of their phone games - though the thought still ignited heat under Richard's skin.

He could picture it so clearly, Taron slowly revealing vast amounts of smooth skin. As many times as he’d seen it, seen all of it, Richard’s mouth still watered each time.

It was a shame when the sight was confined to a tiny phone screen, especially during one of their little ‘games.’ All it took was one of them staring too long at the other’s mouth to spark a casual facetime chat into something more heated. When Taron stripped, any way Richard told him to, at whatever speed he was asked. Richard used every bit of imagination to push Taron’s limits and try to break the singer’s self-imposed rule to not get off without Richard physically present. Richard had no such rule, and always found release to the soundtrack of his boy’s needy whines.

They never talked about it. All Richard knew was that it was better for Taron, holding off until they were reunited. Richard also knew it made him feel powerful, and Taron swore the eventual reward was worth the wait. They must be, for Taron had yet to break. Promises of the rewards for the games they played helped minimize the distance.

But today Richard could step forward and close that distance himself. He continued undressing as Taron sang on, oblivious to his boyfriend’s leering.

“ _Hold me closer, tiny dancer._ ” Taron’s voice rose to the pitch the song called for, only cracking the slightest bit. Taron repeated the line a few more times, effortlessly correcting, and then outdoing himself on every try.

 _“Count the headlights on the highway,_ ”

Richard crept to the edge of the tub and sat down. “ _Lay me down in sheets of linen, you had a busy day today,_ ” he joined in quietly.

Taron’s eyes were closed, but he didn’t even flinch. Richard bent down to kiss his forehead softly. Still singing, Taron shifted forward and the water rippled around him. “ _But oh how it feels so real, lying here with no one near._ ”

Richard slid in the bath behind him. Still not looking at him, Taron adjusted to give him room. He arched forward, grinding back just enough to tease. Richard slipped one arm loosely around Taron’s waist and Taron relaxed against his body.

It was amazing how much he missed this. How different, how much _better_ Richard felt already just having Taron close again. Like he’d been in a stuffy room for so long and suddenly opened a window to fresh air.

“ _Only you and you can hear me, when I say softly, slowly... I know it's not much but it's the best I can do, my gift is my song and this one's for you._ ”

Taron’s voice was so soft Richard barely registered when the song segued into another one. He tightened his hold on his boyfriend as Taron rested his head on his chest and continued.

“ _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you're in the world._ ”

Richard brushed Taron’s cheek with his lips so his boyfriend would finally open his eyes and look at him.

“Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> highkey not used to writing drabbles much less RPFs like this, please be nice I'm fragile


End file.
